1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of insertion and removal devices and more specifically relates to a handheld contact applicator specifically designed for the insertion and removal of contact lenses to provide contact lens wearers a simple and sanitary means of handling their lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of Americans suffer from problems related to their vision. Whether one has a classic case of Myopia (nearsightedness), Hyperopia (farsightedness), Astigmatism (distorted vision), Presbyopia (the need for bifocals) or more than one of the above, not being able to see clearly can effect virtually every aspect of a person's life. Most people correct their vision by wearing eye glasses or contact lenses. In particular, contact lenses are an extremely popular solution to the problems associated with poor vision. Contacts are so popular in fact, that nearly 24 million Americans wear them. According to statistics compiled by the University of Michigan, Kellogg Eye Center, of these 24 million, nearly 75% opt for soft lenses, while others choose to wear hard, rigid gas permeable or extended wear contacts. Regardless of the variety of contacts an individual chooses to wear, a consistent regimen of care must be taken in order to ensure the optimal health of the eye. Contact lenses are tiny, curved plastic discs, which are designed to be placed directly over the cornea and are held in place by a thin film of tears, as well as by surface tension (capillary action.)
Traditionally, most people insert their contact lenses one at a time, by placing each lens on the tip of the index finger and directly setting it over the cornea. While a fresh, clean pair of contact lenses can vastly improve one's vision, a pair that is soiled can potentially damage one's eyesight. When lenses are not cleaned and handled properly, dirt, oil and bacteria are directly deposited into the eye, via the contact. Resulting in everything from irritation, a scratched cornea, eye infections and blurred vision, wearing a pair of contaminated contact lenses can result in permanent intolerance to contacts, and in some extreme cases can even cause blindness.
While most conscientious contact lens wearers wash their hands before inserting their contact lenses, many others do not. Overlooking the importance of freshly washed hands, many contact lens wearers simply do not realize the dangerous consequences of handling contacts and perhaps most importantly, touching the eye, with unclean hands. Additionally, many contact lens wearers experience difficulty inserting and removing their lenses. Because of their very size and shape, properly inserting or removing a contact lens can be a daunting task, especially considering that most contact lens wearers cannot see clearly during this process. A sanitary and convenient means for insertion and/or removal of contacts into eyes is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,126 to Leonid Procenko; U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,291 to Herbert L. Schurgin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,591 to John A. Cleaveland; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,396 to John M. Larimer. This prior art is representative of contact lens accessories. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a handheld applicator specifically designed for the insertion and removal of contact lenses will provide contact lens wearers with a simple and sanitary means of handling their lenses and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable handheld contact applicator system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.